A Break in Time
by Rayame325
Summary: Something has happened to the group and now no one but Kagome can remeber the way it was before! Will they be able to fix the problem? Read and find out!
1. Waking Up

A Break in Time  
By Emily Long  
  
When Kagome awoke she wasn't bound unlike so many other times. 'Why am I not bound? Is this a trick? I don't care! He can punish me, I will always try to escape!'  
  
She slowly rose on shaky, unused legs, senses taught. She kept her wounded arm close to her stomach to ease the pain and to shield it when she clung to the walls for support. With her good arm she shielded her eyes as she stepped into the bright sunshine. 'I made it! I'm free at last!" Kagome thought. 'But where am I? Where's Edo? Well Edo is near a forest and I am near a forest. What else do I know about Edo's location? It's a t the edge of a forest, so maybe if I continue on through the forest I will find it.' So she wandered for several days only stopping for water, because she wanted to make it back to her friends, until she collapsed as she lay there she heard footsteps and tried to rise. She rose clinging to a tree for support as the figure stepped into her line of eyesight.  
  
"Who are you and want business do ye have in his lordship's forest?" The man whom she assumed was a guard asked. Receiving no answer from the pale, shaking girl he demanded "Answer now I haven't got all day wench!" Again receiving no answer he strode over to her to beat the answer out of her if necessary.  
  
Right then Kagome gave her shaky reply "Where. am. I? What. forest. is this? Who. is. this. lord?"  
  
"Everyone knows who Lord Baisotei is! And he doesn't take kindly to trespassers! Now where are you from! Answer or ye will be punished!"  
  
"I'm. lost. Can. you. tell me. where Edo. is?"  
  
"I will not ye is lying! It is impossible to get lost around here! Ye shall be dealt with accordingly." The guard said maliciously as he stalked toward her.  
  
Suddenly a figure clad in red with white hair and dog ears dropped from the trees above he had been watching the scene unbeknown to Kagome and the guard. "Let her go! Or you'll have to deal with me and I don't think you'd like that!" he growled.  
  
"Nay, she was trespassing and so are ye! I will kill ye both!"  
  
"Inuyasha. don't. kill. him!" Kagome said as she slipped into unconsciousness as he struck the man.  
  
Surprised by the girl knowing his name and the fact that she had told him not to kill even though the man would have killed her broke Inuyasha's concentration and he connnected but missed his mark, but still managed to cause the man to lose consciousness. These things combined caused him to heed the girl's words as he picked her up and flitted back to his village, Edo.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Kagome awoke she found four people standing over her, Inuyasha, Kaede, and two villagers' she didn't recognize.  
  
"Where Ow, am.. I?" Kagome asked still dazed and weak.  
  
"In Edo isn't that where you said you were trying to go unless you really were lying?" Inuyasha replied smoothly.  
  
"NO! Ow!" Kagome replied empathetically, causing herself more pain, "Why would I lie? That man would have killed me, and thank you for saving me Inuyasha."  
  
"Wait! Where's Sango, Miroku, and Shippo? Where are they?" Kagome said her mind focusing on this one thing instead of the pain.  
  
"Who are they?" Kaede asked.  
  
"You should know who they are! Don't play games with me where are they?!" Kagome cried her voice rising to a feverish pitch, just before she collapsed again.  
  
Kikyo hearing the commotion assumed that her patient was awake, and came to check on her. Seeing that the girl was asleep again she chided "Now why did you let her work herself up again? She could hurt herself even more doing this."  
  
"She woke up and asked Inuyasha, by name, where she was. He answered and then she went into a frenzy asking for people named Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. We never really got a chance to ask her who she was, where she was from, how she knew who Inuyasha was, or who these people where before she collapsed again." Kaede told her.  
  
"Well then we'll just have to find out when she wakes up." Kikyo  
replied.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke later that night. As she lay listening to the evening sounds she decided to see where every one was. Seeing no one she went on a walk through what she knew as Inuyasha's forest. As she walked she thought of all the times that she had been through this forest. Most of them had been with Inuyasha or her friends. When she looked up she was at the base of the Goshinkobu (most honorable tree of the heart). As she stared up at its familiar branches where she and Inuyasha met her vision blurred. 'Shat has happened to Inuyasha? Do he and the others truly not remember? Why didn't he come looking for me? Where is Sango and Miroku and Shippo too?!' Where the questions that flooded her mind as the tears poured down and she climbed into the Goshikobu's safe embrace.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
As Inuyasha went to check on the new girl he noticed immediately that she had left by the tracks on the soft ground. 'Now where could she have gone she only just arrived here and she was unconscious when I brought her here. Guess I'll have to follow and find out, at least she not in much pain.'  
  
So Inuyasha followed her tracks and sometimes his nose (when he couldn't see the tracks), to the Goshinkobu where he found the girl curled up in its embrace. 'Guess this tree is popular how could she know its my favorite tree to sit in? Maybe its just a coincidence.' As he looked her over to make sure she hadn't hurt herself more he noticed that she was asleep and that she had been crying. 'Wonder why she was crying? No one met her on the way and it doesn't look like she hurt herself any more. Maybe she's worried about someone? I'll have to ask her once she wakes up. Anyway I'd better get her back to Edo.'  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The next morning when Kagome tried to go out Inuyasha stood at the door and refused to let her out.  
  
"Let me out please. I want to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. In fact I'm surprised Shippo hasn't found a way in yet."  
  
"Nope." Inuyasha replied to Kagome's request.  
  
"Let me out!" Kagome commanded.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"LET ME OUT!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Nope and you didn't have to scream it hurts."  
  
"Then let me out."  
  
"Nope, my orders are to keep you here after what happened last night, besides you need time to heal and should stay put."  
  
"Let me out, please?"  
  
"No, now go sit down before you fall."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Whatever now go sit down."  
  
"No two can play this game."  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he picked the girl up and carted her back to bed, "Now stay put."  
  
Kagome pouted at this but listened. Just then Kikyo walked in. "I see you're up. Now what's your name?"  
  
"You should now especially since I'm your reincarnation and you've tried to kill me enough times." Was Kagome's reply.  
  
"Now don't play games I've never seen you before and who's these people you were screaming about before."  
  
"You really don't know?"  
  
"No, Inuyasha found you and brought you back that's all I know."  
  
"Okay when did this happen Inuyasha, and how did you find me? Where you looking for me?"  
  
"No, I just saw you come out of a cave looking really horrible and I knew the cave had been uninhabited for a long time so I decided to follow you. Now answer Kikyo's question's please."  
  
"I'm Kagome. You really have know idea who I am? Or Sango, Miroku and Shippo?" 


	2. The Truth and Proof

Disclaimer: Forgot this last time I don't own Inuyasha (These are kind of pointless so I won't always have them, because if I owned Inuyasha this wouldn't be a fanfic this would be in the show.).  
  
AN: My computer is down. The hard drive is missing. I lost all of my chapters and all of what I had already written so I won't be able to update. The only way I was able to do this was because I copied and pasted my story on one of our school computers and I don't think they would appreciate it if I kept this up. So be prepared for a wait.  
  
The Truth and Proof  
  
"So you don't remember. Naraku's on the loose no one knows anything about Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. Kikyo's walking around as a living breathing human and the world has probably changed so much that I wouldn't be able to find my way back if I left to go home. The only good thing so far is that Kikyo isn't trying to kill me! Great my life just got extremely complicated!" Kagome exclaimed as she tried to get out of bed and go on the warpath. That was soon taken car of by Inuyasha though, he gently but firmly pushed her back into the bed.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you stay in bed. And what's this about Kikyo being alive and whose Naraku and where are you from again?"  
  
Kagome sighed "I will. If I tell you everything you won't believe it unless I prove it or it will take forever. Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"Why won't we believe you and if it's so long shorten it a little." Was the reply that was sent her way.  
  
"It was hard for me to believe at first and if I leave anything out you'll miss something that will be important later."  
  
"Kaede and I will take our leave and leave you to the rest." Kikyo said as she started toward the door.  
  
"No you won't it's important that you hear it too. You both come into play a good deal and I think you should listen."  
  
Kikyo looked ready to refuse but Kaede beat her to the reply "Fine we will listen to ye's tale."  
  
"Well it all began on my 15th birthday when I was pulled into the Bone Eaters Well."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
". and then I remember Naraku casting a spell and I found myself in the cave that you saw me come out of Inuyasha." Kagome said finishing her story.  
  
"You were right, its incredible, and hard to believe." Responded Kikyo.  
  
"Proof? It could just be a ruse." Said Inuyasha ever skeptical.  
  
"IF you'd let me out I could show you by going to my home and then returning."  
  
"Who's to say you would come back you might just run away or lie and say that you were there and then come back."  
  
"Fine then you can come with me. You know that I wouldn't be able to beat you in a fight."  
  
"I will." He said belligerently.  
  
"Well let's go then."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her and asked, "I just jump in right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"But Kagome's never been this long! Were is she?" Kagome heard her mother ask worriedly.  
  
"Mom I'm home, and Inuyasha's with me." Kagome called up to her mother. "Is there food for one more?" To Inuyasha she whispered told you I wasn't lying." And climbed out, Inuyasha following suit.  
  
"Aren't we going back now?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I figured while we're hear I'll stock up on supplies and eat. Plus my family hasn't seen me in a while."  
  
"And how long is this going to take?" he asked in reply.  
  
"I don't know. However long it takes to eat and get what I need."  
  
"Great." He grumbled but followed her into the house where her mom was setting up for supper.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Supper went okay and but Kagome was still wary, they hadn't gone back yet and who knows what could happen.  
  
Just as Kagome was about to leave the doorbell rang. When Kagome answered it Hojo was standing there. "Uh. hi Kagome. I hope you're feeling better I brought you a... Who's that?"  
  
Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha striding across the living room heading straight for them. She moved to block Hojo's view and made frantic motions for Inuyasha to leave the room.  
  
"Oy Kagome what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked ignoring her silent pleas to leave.  
  
"Talking to Hojo. Hojo this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Hojo."  
  
"Hello." Hojo said. Inuyasha's reply was to grunt.  
  
"What's up with the ears Inuyasha?" was Hojo's next question.  
  
"Um. He's in a play. Aren't they real looking? Well we'd better get to the theater. Thanks for the gift Hojo." And with that she shut the door in Hojo's face.  
  
"We need to get you a hat or something to cover your ears while you're here." Kagome told Inuyasha as they walked toward the kitchen.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because people here aren't used to demons. Not many are left now, so people don't see many. Mom do we have a hat that Inuyasha can barrow while we get him one?" Kagome asked coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes. Come along Inuyasha, you can pick out your hat."  
  
~~~~~~ Author's Note: In case you haven't figured it out yet the single quotes are for thoughts and the double is for talking, there was some confusion when one of my friends read the draft. I know fairly boring chap. But I was having problems with writer's block. Then next one should be better. 


	3. Chap Three

Chap. 3  
  
"But I like your new hat Inuyasha. It looks very nice on you." Was the conversation as they entered the house again.  
"Yeah, I agree the baseball hat you picked out its cool Inuyasha!" Souta told him when he saw the hat.  
Inuyasha's only reply was to shove the hat farther into the space that Mrs. Higurashi gave him to use. He grumbled a bit and then asked, "Are you ready to go yet Kagome?"  
Kagome sighed and then answered, "Let me get my stuff and then yes."  
"What leaving so soon? When will you be back?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
"I don't know. Do I have any big tests this week or anything else I should know about?"  
"I don't think so."  
"I'm not sure when I'll be back so don't worry okay?"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Um, Inuyasha where are we going now?"  
"Back to Edo." Was his short reply.  
  
A/N: Hi, Sorry I haven't updated. Here's what I have for chap. 3 so far. Any suggestions for what comes next, I have a rough layout planned, any suggestions welcome though. Also if you want me to update I NEED suggestions, (I have writter's block with the layout and not sure what else to add before they go look for the rest of the gang) 


	4. AN

A/N: Hi, sorry for the wait. I know I'm not supposed to do this, but I thought you needed an explanation for what I'm going to do. I talked the story over with Elerinna and we found a lot of problems with it, like Miroku and Sango wouldn't be born yet because of the time difference, and if I sent them with where would Inuyasha have been that he didn't go with them, and when we found a solution more problems arose. That's part of the reason I'm going to stop the story for now, it will be back up but it'll take awhile. Also, I'm changing the story and adding things to the beginning. The story also will have a new name, The Chessboard Effect.  
  
Here's the explanation of why I'm making the changes and the general layout of the story: Reasons:  
  
Less problems,  
  
It'll make more sense,  
  
I hopefully won't have writer's block as often,  
  
Layout of the story:  
  
Naraku creates a spell that creates an alternate dimension,  
  
He sends the inu gang plus Kikyou and his gang to the dimension which is exactly like it was before Kagome came except that their all there,  
  
No one except Kagome remembers,  
  
The story will otherwise stay the same as before (basically following much of the same plot as the Inuyasha anime),  
  
The title is because the dimension will be like the chessboard and the gang will be the players/chess pieces, 


End file.
